The present invention is directed to a solvent recovery system of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,811,107 and 3,256,613. Relevant prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,049,904 and 3,078,701.
Specific problems and/or disadvantages with prior art systems having an adsorber such as a carbon bed, were:
1. THE NEED FOR RELATIVELY HIGH AIR EXHAUST TO OUTDOORS,
2. THE DECOMPOSITION OF ADSORBER WAS ACCELERATED BY INTRODUCING OTHER POLLUTANTS FROM THE SURROUNDING PLANT ATMOSPHERE WHICH ARE INTRODUCED TO THE ADSORBER ALONG WITH THE SOLVENT VAPOR TO BE RECOVERED.
3. THE LARGE SIZE OF ADSORBER REQUIRED INITIAL HIGH COST, HIGH INSTALLATION COST, HIGH MAINTENANCE AND OPERATING COST.